Judd Lynn
Judd "Chip" Lynn is an American television writer, producer, and director, best known for his work on the children's action/adventure series Power Rangers. Background He spent the first few years as Production Manager and directed second unit scenes for Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, before becoming a director on Power Rangers Turbo. He served as a staff writer during the second season, before gaining greater influence as the story editor/head writer for more than five years beginning midway though Power Rangers: Turbo, and Co-Producer beginning with Power Rangers in Space, Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue and Time Force, the last season he was involved in before his departure from MMPR Productions. Lynn chose to base the sixth season of the series in space as opposed to the video game themes of the Super Sentai source material, it took its suits and mecha from Denji Sentai Megaranger. The stabs at a different tone for the Power Rangers franchise led to a greater effort in all American Ranger fight scenes, villains, and content than seen in previous incarnations. During the 2007-2008 Writer's Guild Strike, it is rumored that he wrote a couple of episodes for Jungle Fury under the pseudonym "Ally Mondera". '' Lynn returned to the franchise as an Executive Producer for ''Power Rangers: RPM after the newly-appointed Eddie Guzelian was relieved from his duties as executive producer by Disney employees during the middle of the season. At Power Morphicon 2010, Lynn told fans he would not be a part of Saban's 2011 season, Power Rangers Samurai, as he was not given the position of head writer of the season. However, in 2014, a casting breakdown revealed that Judd was to return as Executive Producer for Power Rangers Dino Charge, replacing Jonathan Tzachor.Casting breakdown showing Judd Lynn as EP Jackie Marchand has said Lynn had a collaborative, writing room approach where all writers would get together and choose what to do. Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 09:55 to 13:14 Writing credits *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' **''Welcome to Venus Island'' **''The Power Transfer'' **''When is a Ranger Not a Ranger?'' **''The Great Bookala Escape'' **''Blue Ranger Gone Bad'' *''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Stitch Witchery'' **''Trouble by the Slice'' **''The Phantom Phenomenon'' **''When Time Freezes Over'' **''One Last Hope'' **''The Fall of the Phantom'' **''Beware the Third Wish'' **''The Gardener of Evil'' **''Spirit of the Woods'' **''Cassie's Best Friend'' **''The Curve Ball'' **''The Rival Rangers'' **''Chase into Space'' *''Power Rangers in Space'' **''From Out of Nowhere'' **''Save Our Ship'' **''Shell Shocked'' **''Satellite Search'' **''A Ranger Among Thieves'' **''When Push Comes to Shove'' **''The Craterite Invasion'' **''The Wasp with a Heart'' **''The Delta Discovery'' **''The Great Evilyzer'' **''Grandma Matchmaker'' **''T.J.'s Identity Crisis'' **''Flashes of Darkonda'' **''The Rangers' Mega Voyage'' **''True Blue to the Rescue'' **''Survival of the Silver'' **''Red with Envy'' **''Zhane's Destiny'' **''Always a Chance'' **''The Secret of the Locket'' **''Astronema Thinks Twice'' **''The Rangers' Leap of Faith'' **''Dark Specter's Revenge'' **''Rangers Gone Psycho'' **''Carlos on Call'' **''A Rift in the Rangers'' **''Five of a Kind'' **''Silence is Golden'' **''The Enemy Within'' **''Andros and the Stowaway'' **''Mission to Secret City'' **''The Impenetrable Web'' **''A Line in the Sand'' **''Countdown to Destruction'' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' **''Quasar Quest'' **''Race to the Rescue'' **''Rookie in Red'' **''Homesick'' **''The Lights of Orion'' **''Double Duty'' **''The Blue Crush'' **''Orion Returns'' **''Shark Attack'' **''Redemption Day'' **''Destined for Greatness'' **''Stolen Beauty'' **''The Rescue Mission'' **''The Lost Galactabeasts'' **''Heir to the Throne'' **''An Evil Game'' **''Memories of Mirinoi'' **''Blue to the Test'' **''Mean Wheels Mantis'' **''Loyax' Last Battle'' **''A Red Romance'' **''The Chameliac Warrior'' **''To the Tenth Power'' **''The Power of Pink'' **''Protect the Quasar Saber'' **''Facing the Past'' **''Enter the Lost Galaxy'' **''Beware the Mutiny'' **''Grunchor on the Loose'' **''Until Sunset'' **''Hexuba's Graveyard'' **''Raise the Titanisaur'' **''Escape the Lost Galaxy'' **''Journey's End'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' **''Operation Lightspeed'' **''Lightspeed Teamwork'' **''Trial By Fire'' **''Riding the Edge'' **''A Matter of Trust'' **''Wheels of Destruction'' **''Cyborg Rangers'' **''Go Volcanic'' **''Rising From Ashes'' **''From Deep in the Shadows'' **''Truth Discovered'' **''Ryan's Destiny'' **''Curse of the Cobra'' **''Strength of the Sun'' **''The Cobra Strikes'' **''Olympius Ascends'' **''A Face from the Past'' **''The Queen's Return'' **''The Omega Project'' **''The Fifth Crystal'' **''Yesterday Again'' **''As Time Runs Out'' **''In the Freeze Zone'' **''The Mighty Mega Battles'' **''The Great Egg Caper'' **''Ocean Blue'' **''Trakeena's Revenge'' **''In the Limelight'' **''Rise of the Super Demons'' **''The Fate of Lightspeed'' *''Power Rangers Time Force'' **''Force from the Future'' **''Something to Fight For'' **''Ransik Lives'' **''A Blue Streak'' **''A Parting of Ways'' **''Short-Circuited'' **''Jen's Revenge'' **''The Time Shadow'' **''Future Unknown'' **''Uniquely Trip'' **''Worlds Apart'' **''The Quantum Quest'' **''Clash for Control'' **''Bodyguard in Blue'' **''The Legend of the Clock Tower'' **''Trust and Triumph'' **''Trip Takes a Stand'' **''Quantum Secrets'' **''The Last Race'' **''Lovestruck Rangers'' **''Full Exposure'' **''Movie Madness'' **''Time Force Traitor'' **''Frax's Fury'' **''Dawn of Destiny'' **''Fight Against Fate'' **''Destiny Defeated'' **''Undercover Rangers'' **''Beware the Knight'' **''Time for Lightspeed'' **''Reflections Of Evil'' **''Nadira's Dream Date'' **''Circuit Unsure'' **''A Calm Before the Storm'' **''The End of Time'' *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' **''Friends Don't Fade Away'' **''One Last Second Chance'' *''Power Rangers RPM'' **''Heroes Among Us'' **''And... Action!'' **''Beyond a Doubt'' **''Danger and Destiny'' *''Power Rangers Dino Charge/''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge **''Powers From the Past'' **''Past, Present and Fusion'' **''A Fool's Hour'' **''Return of the Caveman'' **''Breaking Black'' **''The Tooth Hurts'' **''Let Sleeping Zords Lie'' **''Double Ranger, Double Danger'' **''When Logic Fails'' **''The Royal Rangers'' **''Break Out'' **''Knight After Knights'' **''Sync or Swim'' **''True Black'' **''Rise of a Ranger'' **''No Matter How You Slice It'' **''World Famous! (In New Zealand)'' **''Deep Down Under'' **''Wishing For a Hero'' **''One More Energem'' **''The Ghostest With the Mostest'' **''Race to Rescue Christmas'' **''When Evil Stirs'' **''Forgive and Forget'' **''Nightmare in Amber Beach'' **''A Date with Danger' **Roar of the Red Ranger'' **''Forged Under Fire'' **''Home Run Koda'' **''Riches and Rags'' **''Gone Fishin'' **''Love at First Fight'' **''Recipe for Disaster'' **''Silver Secret'' **''Wings of Danger'' **''Freaky Fightday'' **''Worgworld'' **''The Rangers Rock!'' **''Edge of Extinction'' **''End of Extinction'' **''Trick or Trial'' **''Here Comes Heximas'' *''Power Rangers Ninja Steel/''Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel **''Return of the Prism'' **''Forged in Steel'' **''Live and Learn'' **''Presto Change-O'' **''Drive to Survive'' **''My Friend Redbot'' **''Hack Attack'' **''Gold Rush'' **''Rocking and Rolling'' **''The Ranger Ribbon'' **''Poisonous Plots'' **''Family Fusion'' **''Ace and the Race'' **''The Royal Rival'' **''The Royal Rumble'' **''Monkey Business'' **''The Adventures of Redbot'' **''Abrakadanger'' **''Helping Hand'' **''Galvanax Attacks'' **''Grave Robber'' **''Past, Present, and Future'' **''Echoes of Evil'' **''Moment of Truth'' **''Tough Love'' **''Making Waves'' **''Game Plan'' **''Attack of the Galactic Ninjas'' **''The Need for Speed'' **''Caught Red-Handed'' **''Outfoxed'' **''Dimensions in Danger'' **''Love Stings'' **''Fan Frenzy'' **''Prepare To Fail'' **''Sheriff Skyfire'' **''Tech Support'' **''Car Trouble'' **''Happy to Be Me'' **''Magic Misfire'' **''Doom Signal'' **''Reaching the Nexus'' **''The Poisy Show'' *''Power Rangers Beast Morphers'' **''Beasts Unleashed'' **''A Friend Indeed'' *''VR Troopers'' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' **'' '' Directing credits *''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Shadow Rangers'' **''Built for Speed'' **''Bicycle Built for the Blues'' **''Cars Attacks'' **''Honey, I Shrunk the Rangers''-Part 1 **''The Rival Rangers'' **''Chase into Space'' *''Power Rangers in Space'' **''The Barillian Sting'' **''The Rangers' Mega Voyage'' **''True Blue to the Rescue'' **''Invasion of the Body Switcher'' **''Rangers Gone Psycho'' **''Carlos on Call'' **''The Impenetrable Web'' **''A Line in the Sand'' *''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' **''Raise the Titanisaur'' **''Escape the Lost Galaxy'' *''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'' **''The Cobra Strikes'' **''In the Limelight'' **''Wrath of the Queen'' **''Rise of the Super Demons'' *''Power Rangers Time Force'' **''Future Unknown'' **''Uniquely Trip'' Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Lightspeed Rescue Category:Time Force Category:RPM Category:Dino Charge Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Ninja Steel Category:Super Ninja Steel